Survival Instincts
by AnnaSun
Summary: Aeryn's life hangs in the balance after an attack on a planet. Will she survive? Chapter 7 up now!
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: 'Survival instincts'

****

Summary: After an attack on a planet, Aeryn's life hangs in the balance. Will she survive? 

****

Disclaimers notice: I don't own Farscape but I do this fanfic.

© copyright 2003 Anna Levermore (AnnaSun)

Aeryn moved backwards, firing her pulse rifle. John joined in flipping two pulse pistols from their holders and shooting. A body fell dead to the ground.

"One Scarren dead, five more to go!" shouted John.

Aeryn sprung into action again. She punched a wounded scarren with a pantack jab and sent him sailing to the wet ground beneath. The scarren hit the floor with a thud, rolled over and stopped by a tree stump, motionless.

John and Aeryn were amidst a Scarren fight (well a mini scarren war as Crichton had called it). They had visited the planet in search of food and water when suddenly they found three dreadnoughts smashed to pieces on the planet's surface. Scarrens surrounded them in every direction, swearing that John and Aeryn had been the cause of the ships crashing onto the dead-like planet. John fired his pulse pistol at an over hanging branch, snapping it and bringing it down on top of another scarren. A female.

"Three Scarrans dead, two to go!" John shouted. He turned to see Aeryn pinned against the floor by an angry scarren. He was using his heat glands to omit radiation to Aeryn's body. Crichton knew that heat would kill a sceabation and charged in, pulse pistol and all. Leaping on top of the scarren he managed to free it from Aeryn before shooting his pulse pistol at its head. The scarren let out a growl and fell dead to the floor.

"Thanks John" said Aeryn.

"That's Okay. I'm glad he didn't fry you." 

Aeryn looked puzzled at John's last words but didn't question him on what they meant.

"There was another scarren" said Aeryn suddenly, looking around. "I was sure of it."

"Me to" replied John. "Lets split up and try and find it."

Aeryn agreed and headed off to her left whilst Crichton veered to his right. 

The planet named 'Volten one' was dark and mysterious. The trees were overhanging and fizzled around the edges of the branches. There must have been a big fire about a moen ago. The sky above looked eerie and foreboding. Amongst the burnt out, scarce landscape were strips of mist that laid a blanket over the dark, lifeless place. There didn't seem to be any settlements. John and Aeryn hadn't seen any anyway. They guessed that no-one lived here. But there was plenty of food and a small river for the inhabitants to thrive on if they did.

Aeryn had strode off into the misty land in search of the last scarren they had to kill. The mist was getting thicker and soon Aeryn couldn't see where she was heading. She took small steps keeping to a line of trees so she wouldn't get sidetracked. She was nearly out of the mist and into a clearing when she heard a noise. She spun round in alarm hoping it was John. She could hear a growling noise. It had to be the scarren she thought. She held out her pulse pistol and began pointing it around. The noise made an appearance again. Before Aeryn could comm Crichton to tell him of her situation the scrarren launched an attack. Aeryn moved quickly, sending bolts of yellow light flying out from her pulse rifle to the scarren. He ducked, moving out the way and growling angrily. Aeryn moved in again firing her pulse pistol yet again. The scarren was strong he ducked again missing the pulse pistol blasts. Aeryn stepped backwards, the mist surrounding the both of them. It was hard to see, but the scarren didn't stop. He managed to grab Aeryn's arm and started to emit radian to her like the other scarren had done before. Aeryn began squirming. She could feel the heat burning up her body. She let out a sigh and thought I can't believe I am thinking this but I need John Crichton! Where the frell was he she thought. She was unaware that John had got lost in the mist and was trying to find his way back to the transport pod. Aeryn squirmed and wriggled trying to set her self free from the Scarren's grasp. With one hand free she reached her pulse rifle and shot the tree above her. The large branch fell down and hit the scarren. Luckily Aeryn had moved aside just in time before the branch had time to hit her too. It wasn't finished yet the scarren moved quickly from under the branch and picking it up tried to smash Aeryn but missed and hit a dark tree. Something in the tree was hit and a nest of creatures was awoken sending a swam of flying creatures out of the tree. The scarren was surrounded first and then they started surrounding Aeryn. The scarren in total fear fled. Aeryn fled too. She didn't know what these creatures were but she didn't plan on finding out. They picked up speed running deeper into the mist. The scarren had sped of into another direction and the big flying creatures was following Aeryn. Aeryn ran as fast as she could, she could see the mist in front of her slowly disappearing. She must be near the transport pod she thought. She could hear noises behind her and decided to turn around and have a look, bad idea she tripped over a tangled tree root and fell twisting her wrist and grazing it.

"Frell!" she cursed under her breath and pulled her self up, feeling a little dizzy. Suddenly something large bit her left arm embedding millions of small spikes into it. She feel to ground again, this time hearing someone's voice.

"Aeryn!, is that you? I found the scarren he looked rather freaked. I managed to killed him…….whoah…….whoah….what are those…….." The creatures started surrounding Crichton too. He didn't like the look of them.

"I don't know. They started following me" said Aeryn staggering to her feet.

"Aeryn I think we better go" he said wisely. Aeryn clutched her wrist and followed John back to the Transport pod. Once inside they closed all the open doors quickly so that none of the creature could get in.

"I swear we need some bug repellent. Those creatures…..bugs….what ever they were looked mighty angry. What do you think Aeryn?"

Aeryn was leaning again a consol, taking long deep breaths.

"Hey, Aeryn, you okay?" asked Crichton feeling concerned.

Aeryn moved her head upwards which made her sight start to blur and could see an array of blurred Crichton's before her. She then grabbed her wrist nursing it from the pain. 

"You want me to look at that. It could be broken?"

"I can deal with it." Aeryn replied simply " I'll get Zhaan to take a look when we arrive back on Moya" she added.

"Okay" replied John, still sensing something about Aeryn that wasn't right.

Just then Aeryn felt her head begin to swim in a sideshow of images and it was becoming more and more difficult for her to focus. Then the dizziness began to kick in.

"John…I…..I" She stuttered trying to tell him how she felt. Before she could finish her sentence, however she suddenly collapsed on the floor.

Crichton frantically activated his comm badge.

"Pilot, Aeryn's collapsed. I am bringing the transport pod back now. Tell D'Argo and Zhaan to meet by the hanger doors. It's a medical emergency."

"I will commander and await your return." replied Pilot.

John looked down at Aeryn who was lying in foetal position on the floor.

"Frell!" he shouted before staring up the engines and flying back to Moya.

TBC………

****

A/N_: Hiya Scapers!, I decided to write a new Farscape fanfic. So what did you think? If there is anything I could improve on let me know. I look forward to the reviews and I will put chapter 2 up as soon as I can. Thank you for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

John flew the transport pod back to Moya with Aeryn lying in a foetal position on the floor, a blanket wrapped around her. He couldn't keep his eyes on the controls. They darted back and forth from the consoles to Aeryn. He was worried she might wake up suddenly and wonder where she was. He wanted to be at her side when she did. John tried to fly as smoothly as he could, so as to not jostle Aeryn. Just then he caught sight of the magnificent Moya and prepared to dock. John commed Pilot.

"Hey, Pilot, Dude. I'm coming into land."

"Good. Zhaan and D'Argo are waiting at the hanger doors. I won't give my hopes up for Aeryn Sun." he replied.

"Thanks Dude."

Crichton docked the transport pod and the hanger door opened . He was greeted by Zhaan and D'Argo, both with worried expressions on their faces.

"Where is she?" asked D'Argo. 

"Over here" said Crichton, showing them to were Aeryn's body lay, limp and almost lifeless except for her deep breathing. Zhaan bent down next to Aeryn's body and checked her over, finishing by feeling her forehead and cheeks which were hot.

"What's wrong?" asked John worryingly.

"Except for a possible broken arm and heat delirium I can't determine the extent of her injuries until I examine her in my medical bay. D'Argo," she ordered, "Pick up Aeryn and follow me. You follow me too John."

John watched as D'Argo slipped his muscular arms under Aeryn and lifted her up so that her head was resting on his right shoulder. She felt hot and sticky.

D'Argo and John followed Zhaan to her medical bay. As they were turning the corridor they were stopped in the their tracks by the grey Nabari girl. Chiana, who was searching the floor suddenly looked up, surprised as if she didn't know she had nearly bumped in to them.

"Err Zhaan y-you haven't seen my necklace. I could have sworn I lost it here?"

D'Argo barged forward.

"Move it Chiana. We have to get to the medical bay, Aeryn's sick."

Chiana looked up at D'Argo who was holding Aeryn and a frightened look came over her small face. She had never seen Aeryn look so lifeless before. She didn't know what to do. It was if her legs were glued to the floor.

"Are you going to move or do I have to use my tongue?!" Questioned D'Argo.

"Yer- s-s-sorry. I'll move. I'm sorry." Chiana moved aside, her eyes still fixed on Aeryn. John faced Chiana.

"Zhaan's a good Doc. She'll help Aeryn as best as she can. I know that you feel worried but I think we all do." 

Chiana smiled with some reassurance thinking back to her arrival on Moya when she was shot and Zhaan helped her recover. Zhaan felt like a Mother to her. 

"Look. I'm here if you need someone to talk to." said John smiling at her.

"Thanks. I don't think I should talk to D'Argo. I'm on his nerves again."

"He's on Daddy mode!" said John with a laugh. Chiana let out a smirk and let Critchon go on his way. Chiana decided to search for her necklace later and instead, sneaked a look at what productive things Rygel was up to. Was eating productive she thought?

John made his way to Zhaan's medical bay as quickly as he could. He entered and was greeted by D'Argo, Zhaan and Aeryn who was lying on a bed her head resting on a pillow. D'Argo marched over.

"Chiana is such a Frellnic! She's always in the way. It's when she's not on my nerves that I love her."

"She didn't mean it, D. She's worried; we're all worried." said John. He paused "I just hope Aeryn will wake up soon." he wished looking over at her.

D'Argo sighed as Critchon made his way over to Zhaan. She was moving a scanner up and down Aeryn's body.

"What do you see?" asked Crichton.

"I see nothing wrong with her body at the moment, however her temperature is way above normal and she has the beginnings of a fever. Heat delirium can be fatal amongst Sebaceans. I will ask Pilot to turn the temperature down in Moya. It will be cold but it will help stabilise Aeryn. She has also fractured her wrist."

"Are the symptoms good news or bad?" asked John with a questioning look. 

"Its hard to say. The temperature decrease will stabilise her more but I am worried as to what other symptoms might develop. Its best we make her as comfortable as possible. I will give her some painkillers that should let her rest more easily and control her breathing. I'll put her wrist in a sling too."

"I'll contact Pilot." offered D'Argo. Zhaan nodded and smiled.

Zhaan fumbled around on her table alongside Aeryn's bed and found a syringe. She filled it with a clear liquid and then inserted it into Aeryn's arm. She placed the syringe back on the table before placing Aeryn's wrist in a sling.

"She should relax more now. There is nothing much I can do until she wakes. Until then I will be in my quarters if you need me. I suggest you stay here in case she wakes up. I suspect she'll want to see your face first."

John looked over at Aeryn's sleeping form and smiled.

"I'm sure she will, Zhaan."

He watched Zhaan wander off out the room and then positioned himself on a chair next to Aeryn's bed. Taking her hand, he prayed she would wake up soon.

+++++++++

Chiana skipped into the room where Rygel was. He was at an easel painting a portrait.

"Hey, Ryge. What you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Shouted Rygel sarcastically.

"Painting a piece of dren." replied Chiana feeling proud of her words.

"This is no piece of dren! Is a painting of me and I am very proud of it."

"I have seen Zhaan draw better than that." Chiana said tugging on one of Rygel's whiskers. He snarled and got back to work.

"So I hear from Pilot that Aeryn is sick. That's such a shame!" Rygel said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" shouted Chiana thumping Rygel's small head.

"Aeryn is our companion, a ship mate" said Chiana "I-I think we should all keep our hopes up." 

Rygel grunted "We'll if she dies, if she does, then all her possessions will be mine." Rygel laughed wickedly. Chiana too would like Aeryn's possessions, but at this time she felt that she was in more use praying for Aeryn than snurching frelling possessions. She sighed and decided to find D'Argo.

"Ka D'Argo how is Officer Sun doing?" Asked Pilot as D'Argo entered his den.

"She's asleep. Zhaan has done all she can until Aeryn wakes up."

"I am glad to hear it. Now what can I do for you?"

"I need you to turn down the temperature in Moya. Aeryn has heat delirium and because of this her temperate has risen" asked D'Argo.

"I will be able to turn the temperature, however it will be cold so I suggest the you and crew wear some thick clothing to keep body heat in."

"Thank you, Pilot. I will make sure the crew do." said D'Argo

"I still keep my hopes up for Aeryn Sun" said Pilot as D'Argo began to leave. He turned around.

"I do too Pilot. You must feel very close to her after she has some of your DNA in her system"

"Yes. I do feel close. I just hope she will be alright"

"I'm sure she will. Thank you" said D'Argo finally before exiting. Pilot put on a worried expression but still continued to hope.

+++++++++

Crichton had spent the last half and arn next to Aeryn's bedside, his hand still enlaced in hers. He wanted to her to wake up so they could be together and he could tell her that everything was going to be okay but at the moment that all looked hopeless. Zhaan was still meditating in her quarters and the rest of the crew were busy so Crichton sat in his own thoughts and imagined life when Aeryn was better. Rygel would be less annoying, Aeryn would sort that out for sure and she'd be back to speaking or trying to speak some English. John smiled to himself and looked back down at Aeryn's beautiful sleeping form. He loved her when she asleep, that was when she was in the best mood. He bent over, kissed her forehead and smiled at her as he drew his face away. He started to stoke her hand gently when suddenly he heard her groan. His eyes darted quickly to her face and noticed she was starting to awaken. He immediately pressed him comm. badge.

"Zhaan, Aeryn waking up so get your big blue ass down here now!"

TBC…..

****

A/N: _What did you think of chapter 2? Good/Bad points? I am looking forward to the reviews as always. Thank you very much for reading. Chapter 3 will be up soon._


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Zhaan appeared in the medical bay. She had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She handed Crichton his jacket. "D'Argo has informed me that Pilot has turned the temperature down. I suggest you put this on so you don't get cold."

"Thanks, Zhaan."

Zhaan and John suddenly looked down at Aeryn as she started to awake more, groaning as she tried to open her eyes. She opened them slightly but shut them quickly at the brightness of the lights. John stoked her hair.

"Its okay, I'm here. Everything will be ok."

At hearing John's voice Aeryn eyes began to flicker open again. She scanned the room and returned confused.

"Where am I?" she asked weakly.

"You're in Zhaan's medical bay" replied Crichton smiling at her.

"You've been unconscious for over an arn" added Zhaan.

"Really?!" said Aeryn surprised as she couldn't remember what happened "All I remember is waking up here."

Zhaan studied Aeryn for a moment before speaking.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like dren!" Aeryn replied groaning slightly.

"Could you put that into more detail, my translator thingamabobs aren't working." asked John.

Aeryn sighed "I feel dizzy and a bit hot too"

"Pilot has turned down the temperature in Moya so you should feel a lot cooler and I have also put your broken wrist in a sling too."

"Look I'll be fine. I can deal with it." she admitted. Aeryn pushed herself up from her lying position and suddenly flinched in pain as a tingly sensation started in her right arm. It soon turned into a searing pain and was starting to creep to her body especially her stomach. She wanted to grab her arm but found that her other arm was no use in a sling.

"Aeryn, Honey, what's wrong?" asked John, suddenly becoming worried.

Aeryn closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She wanted to be strong, all Peacekeeper shouldn't show a sign of weakness. She gritted her teeth to stop her self from screaming or worse passing out again.

"Aeryn, what's wrong? I can see you're in pain so stop saying you can deal with it. Look, tell Zhaan where the pain is."

Aeryn opened her eyes and spoke slowly, her breathing deep.

"My right arm….hurts….the pain. The pain is everywhere!"

"John pass me that magnifying glass over there. I need to examine Aeryn's arm."

John complied quickly and found the magnifying glass and handed it to Zhaan.

She pulled back Aeryn t-shirt sleeve and looked through the magnifier. She was surprised at what she saw. John could see the expression on her face.

"What is it? What can you see?" he asked trying to take a look.

Aeryn carried on breathing deeply, her eyes closed again.

"There seems to be tiny holes in her arm. Some sort of bite marks." she peered closer. "And there also appears to be spikes in the holes."

"So you think she's been bitten by a big ugly bug?" questioned Crichton.

"It looks like bite marks to me. John can you remember what happened?" 

Crichton thought back to what they had experienced down on the planet and retold the story.

"I remember we were chased by Scarrens. They had crashed landed and blamed us for the damage of their ship. We killed them all. The last scarren had disappeared so Aeryn and I split up. I found the scarren freaked out and I killed him. When I found Aeryn there were creatures. Yeah I remember seeing some big ugly bug things around her. We fled and then she collapsed in the transport pod."

"That's a good start, John. Aeryn you don't remember anything?" she asked.

"No" replied Aeryn simply, but slowly.

"John I need you to remember anything about these bugs, colour, characteristics, anything. Aeryn I will give you something for the pain, okay?"

Aeryn nodded and Zhaan went to her medical table and started to find some 'fellip urine,' an anaesthetic for wounds. She thought it might help with the pain in Aeryn's arm. After she had poured some of the medicine into a cup she handed it to Aeryn. She clasped her hand around it and Crichton helped her hold it whilst she drank. She ignored the horrible taste it left in her mouth. Once she had drank it all she suddenly felt nauseous and retched, spewing the content all over Crichton who was in front of her.

"Jeez, thanks Aeryn!" he said sarcastically even though he didn't mean it. "Next time we should get you a bib."

"Crichton, I think you better change" ordered Zhaan and he agreed heading for the doorway. He turned smiling when her heard Aeryn say " Frell!, I'm sorry"

Zhaan passed Aeryn a bowl in case she felt sick again and helped her lay back down.

"Why do I feel so weak?" questioned Aeryn.

"I think you have been poisoned by a bug of some kind. I hope John can remember what the bug looked like."

"Me to" added Aeryn "I feel like total dren!" 

+++++++++

Crichton headed back towards his quarters to change when he was stopped by Chiana moving in the corridor.

"Hey Critchon. Frell what happened to you?!"

"Err…Aeryn she puked all over me"

"Aeryn? She…she's awake?" Asked Chiana excitingly. 

"Yes. I suggest you leave her alone, she'll probably throw up on you" replied John. Chiana looked down his t-shirt and thought maybe it was best to see Aeryn when she was feeling a little better.

"So do you know what's wrong with her?" questioned Chiana.

"Zhaan thinks Aeryn been bitten by a bug. I'm trying to remember what the bug looked like. When they came after us I had hardly any time to look. I just grabbed Aeryn and ran"

"I'm, I'm sure she'll be okay. Aeryn, she's strong you know." said Chiana.

"I know, thanks Pip." Chiana and Crichton gave brief smiles before departing.

"How is Aeryn Sun doing?" John heard Pilot say as he entered Zhaan's medical bay again.

Zhaan spoke "I have stabilised her with painkillers and she's sleeping now. I know you feel concerned Pilot and I am doing everything to make her as comfortable as possible"

"I gather you have found out what is wrong with her?" he asked.

"I have found out that she has been bitten by some bugs and John is trying to remember what they look like."

"Okay, thank you Zhaan."

D'Argo was sitting next to Aeryn stroking her hand back and forth with his thumb. He looked up at Crichton and prepared to move.

"Hey, Heavy D, stay where you are. Aeryn needs us right now."

"She'll pull through this. I know she will," replied D'Argo looking down at her.

"Let's hope so. Larraq's stabbing didn't kill her so nor will this.

Just then Zhaan came into the room

"John do you remember what the bugs looked like?"

"Yes. I remember a big bug. It was blue and had orange stripes on its back. I only saw it for a brief moment."

"Good, I'll start looking through my books."

Zhaan walked over to her cupboard and fumbled around until she found a book. She began turning the pages until, her eyes lit up.

"What is it?" asked D'Argo turning around.

"Is this the bug Aeryn got poisoned by, John?"

Crichton wandered over, he could see fear developing on Zhaan's beautiful blue face.

He gulped and peered over the page. He took a deep breath. There was a photograph of a bug with spikes and orange stripes over its back. The other parts of the bug were coloured blue. John could sense something bad was happening. He looked at Zhaan as tears started to form in his eyes.

"That's the damn bug!" cursed John.

"John, this bug, this creature is deadly. Without the cure, in five solar days Aeryn will be dead."

That's when Crichton's tears broke their barrier and sailed down his face.

**__** **__**

AN:/ So Scapers, what did you think of chapter 3? Good/bad points? Any improvements? I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. Hope you all have a Happy Christmas and New Year!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

Crichton had spent the whole night beside Aeryn's bed, holding her hand and stroking her hair. At some point though, she has woken in a hot sweat and began to feel nausea again. She had vomited to the moon and back, well John had thought so anyway. It seemed to him that she was getting worse by the solar days. She had hardly the strength to keep food down, mostly consisting of food cubes. These tasted of nothing. He just sat there holding her hand and praying, praying that they would find a cure before the five solar days were up.

+++++++++

Zhaan had asked that everyone assemble in the mess hole for a meeting on Aeryn's condition. The news she was about to say was both good and bad.

"Well according to this book" explained Zhaan, showing the book to everyone "These creatures are called 'Jarred Scypernites.'

"So" asked D'Argo, "What do these 'Jarred Scypernites' do?"

"Well from the picture here, these spikes embed themselves into the victim. The spikes unleash deadly venom, which in five solar days will kill the victim."

"Oh god!" cried John, as tears welled up in his eyes.

Chiana patted John on the shoulder.

"Its okay, Old man. Aeryn is strong. She'll pull through." 

Critchon turned to look at Chiana and smiled at her for her support.

"Well according to this book, Aeryn will endure large amounts of nausea and vomiting. She will also experience a fever, possible dizziness and hallucinations. Some of these we have seen already."

"Any good points" asked Rygel, starting to realise that his shipmate was in more serious danger than he thought.

"Yes. There is a cure in this book, however I can't provide the cure's ingredients here. The planet 'Trillion' holds the answers. You will only have five solar days to get it.

"Yotz, Five Solar days!" cursed Rygel.

"I'm afraid so. Although Aeryn is strong, I doubt whether she was last for more than the time she has left." 

"I vouch we head to the planet" announced D'Argo. " Aeryn needs our help."

"Pilot" alerted Zhaan.

"Yes, Zhaan"

"Please set a course for co-ordinates E51249. To the planet 'Trillion'

"As you wish Zhaan."

Pilot set the co-ordinates for the planet and soon Moya was flying off into the stars to save Aeryn.

+++++++++

"I'm going to stay here with you, Aeryn" said Crichton as he sat by Aeryn's bedside.

"No" she protested, "No, you need to go with D'Argo and Chiana. Zhaan, Pilot and Rygel are staying on Moya. I'll be okay."

"Aeryn, I can't leave you. What happens if you get sick and die? What if I am not there?"

"John I'm already sick! It would worry me if you were here. I just don't want you to see me look so ill."

"I don't care what you look like. You are Aeryn Sun…and….and I love you."

Crichton's words were broken. It was the first time he had admitted he loved Aeryn. A smile spread across her face and tears formed in her eyes.

"I love…Ugh!" Aeryn reached for the bowl, vomiting a couple of times into it.

Crichton took her into his arms and rubbed circles around her back until she felt better.

"I love you too" she finally said "And promise me something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Promise me that if you don't find the cure you'll….take good care of my pulse pistol"

"Pulse pistol!" cried John.

"Yes, my pulse pistol. Make sure you keep it safe and don't let Slug-head steal any of my possessions either."

"I won't Aeryn, I promise. I'm going to find that cure, Chiana, D'Argo and I will."

Aeryn smiled and Critchon brought his hand up to wipe the tears away from her face. He felt how hot she was and applied a cool piece of cloth to her forehead.

"You want Pilot to turn the temperature down?," he asked, worried about her being hot.

"No, I'm okay. I'll tell Zhaan if I feel too hot."

"Okay"

Just then Chiana came prancing into the room.

"Hey Aeryn, how you feeling?," she quizzed, knowing the answer already.

"Bad" she replied "Well like total dren!"

"Sorry to cut the chat short Crichton but we gotta go. We're near the planet and D'Argo is ready. I'll meet you by the transport pod okay?"

"Yeah, Chi. Just give me a few microts."

Chiana smiled at Aeryn and left.

There was a moment of silence before Aeryn spoke.

"When I was a Peacekeeper I was trained to fight, to hold back my emotions…to be not afraid to die….John I'm scared" she admitted.

John caressed Aeryn in his arms.

"Go to sleep Aeryn. When you wake up I'll be here with the cure, making you better. Okay?"

Aeryn nodded.

"Just be careful, John. I don't want both of us to be dead."

"I will Aeryn. I love you"

"I love you too Crichton. For ever."

John didn't want to let Aeryn go. He didn't want to lose her. He loved her so much. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room

+++++++++

"John, you ready to go?" asked D'Argo as John stepped into the transport pod.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Heavy D," he replied.

John turned to watch the transport pod door shut as a tear slipped passed his eye.

"Powering up the engines!" announced Chiana, hitting a few buttons. The transport pod flew into the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

The transport pod flew around a bit, before hovering above the ground and finally landing. Chiana was the first out, skipping joyfully, followed by D'Argo and a saddened looking Crichton.

"Its going to be alright" assured D'Argo, giving his friend a reassuring smile. 

John's eyes were brimming with tears.

"I can't do this" he admitted "I can't be away from her, to know she is up there suffering. I can't." John suddenly broke down in a fit of tears and Chiana held him for comfort.

"Its okay. We'll find a cure. It's okay. Don't worry." She held him tight like he was her baby.

John flinched away slightly, a tear slipping down his cheek. He placed a hand to his forehead, rubbing it back and forth as if to rub away the worry lines etched into his face. He stopped suddenly and let out a frustrating "Frell all this!"

Chiana tried to lighten the mood but she could see how frustrating it was for Crichton.

"Have you ever had your head run over by a train?" asked John.

Chiana looked puzzled.

"A train? What frell is that?"

"Never mind"

Chiana didn't know what the frell he was on about and could see there was no point in asking him. She waited a few microts to see if John would say anything else. Suddenly he threw up both his hands as if surrendering and shouted "I CAN'T DO THIS!"

" Awww come on Crichton…blez out, okay? Lets go find this cure. This is gonna be the dreadest adventure ever!" Chiana squealed.

That cheered Crichton up and his face was lit with a smile. He realised that he couldn't turn back now because if he did Aeryn wouldn't have a cure and would die. He didn't want that.

They began heading towards a rise of smoke, smouldering upwards from a fire perhaps?

The land was scattered with tall trees everywhere. It looked as if poppy seeds had been tossed to the wind. The sky above was a greenish colour and there was two round shaped moons in the sky. They looked like big flying saucers. Take me to your leader. Thought John, thinking about moons and aliens. 

"Which way now?" asked D'Argo.

"I don't know." John scanned the area, returning to look at D'Argo puzzled. "There just seems to be miles and miles of trees everywhere…Hey where's Chiana gone?"

D'Argo looked frantically around calling out her name.

"Frell that Nabari girl!" he cursed.

"D'Argo!, Critchon!" came a echoing sound. "Err, some help here guys. I'm stuck…ow!"

"Chi? Where are you? Are you okay?" John shouted loudly, hoping that where ever Chiana was she would hear him.

"I'M FRELLING STUCK, CRICHTON, OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!!! I think I twisted my ankle."

"Stay where you are Chiana. Just keep calling, John and I and we'll find you."

After a running around following the sound of Chiana's voice they finally found her near a clump of trees and upon arrival were nearly swallowed by a gigantic hole. There in the bottom was Chiana covered in mud and looking rather annoyed.

"Damn these rabbit holes….and now here comes Bugs Bunny!?" John shouted laughing.

"Hang in there, Chi!" said John, beginning to look around for some rope or something long enough to pull Chiana out with. He saw a long branch around two meters long, and D'Argo cut it off with his Quarter blade and they pulled Chiana out.

"Thanks guys" she said, supporting herself on D'Argo because her ankle hurt. "I was just walking and then…."

"You fell down a big hole!" finished John.

"Come on." D'Argo supported Chiana around her waist and helped her steps until she felt confident to walk on her own. "let's get the cure. Chiana stay close to me, okay?"

"sure, thing, D'Argo." she looked up and gave him a sly smile.

+++++++++

Aeryn woke up calling John's name and was reassured by Zhaan that he was safe. She had been in and out of sleep and hadn't really noticed that Rygel was in the room, standing guard by the door. Zhaan was worried that she may wake up and begin to hallucinate, start to walk out the door and hurt herself. Rygel was there just in case.

Aeryn suddenly woke up in a panic, grabbing the bowl beside her and vomiting into it a few times. Exhausted she tried to get back to sleep feeling hot and tired. She began to dream…..

__

* "John! John!, Is anyone here? Anyone? Please don't leave. I don't want to die."

John raced into the room "Aeryn, Babe, it's okay. I'm here you're safe now."

"I'm dying John, dying. Don't let me die. I love you too much/"

"I love you to Aeryn, I do. I love you forever, and ever."

Aeryn knew she didn't have long left, the searing pain radiated throughout her body. It felt worse than heat delirium to her. Much worse. She knew she would never be able to love John again if she died but she had no choice as the numbness began to touch her body. Suddenly her body went limp and her eyes began to close. Pictures of John flashed across her mind as if it were projecting a slide show. 

John grabbed her lifeless body trying to shake her from death …it was too late. Aeryn Sun the woman he loved was no more.

"Aeryn, AERYN!, AERYN!. Oh my god she's, she's DEAD!…" *

Aeryn woke up, sweat glistening all over her body. She took deep breaths until her breathing evened out. She wasn't go to die was she? Rygel noticed she was awake and came over, flying in his throne sled.

"Hey, the ex-peacekeeper is awake. How are you feeling?" Asked Rygel. He really did wish Aeryn was dead so he could claim her possessions to himself but then remembered if she was dead who would protect him if he was in danger? He decided to help her in this crisis.

Aeryn looked over at Rygel, her vision a little blurry. She felt a bit dizzy.

"Not to good. How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Not long. You were having some frelling nightmare. I was stuck in here hearing you muttering about the whole frelling thing!" replied Rygel.

"I died in it."

"Oh, and before you ask, I don't want your possessions."

"Really!? I thought you would be eager to see me die so you could have all my things."

"Yes, but it is my duty to serve you, to care for you."

"That's very nice of you Rygel. Now go get me some water!"

Rygel grumbled and followed Aeryn's order. 

Aeryn started to drift off again, hoping Crichton would be back soon with cure.

+++++++++

John, D'Argo and Chiana made their way towards where they had seen the smoke rising. When they came to a clearing and through a passage of trees, they could see a village with aliens walking about. Chiana was eager to start her adventure now.

"Come on guys!" she shouted, excitedly "Don't you want to save Aeryn?"

D'Argo looked at Chiana "Of course we do but we can't just go in unexpected. We have no idea what this race is like. Hezmanna they could take us prisoner!"

"Heavy D's right. One of us should go up there. Then they wouldn't think we've have brought a whole army with us."

"Good idea….but hey, who's going to go there then?" Asked Chiana. Suddenly both eyes fixed on her.

"Oh!, No!, No, No! not me. I always cause trouble that's what you say. Why me?"

"Look, Pip. You're a great distraction causer, talented burglar and…well if something happens you'll be able to get out fast. Okay?"

Chiana wanted to whine, she hated being alone, especially in a place she didn't know.

"Move your eema!" shouted D'Argo shoving her out the way.

Chiana grunted. All that was to be seen was a grey skinned figure heading to the village.

Chiana scanned the area. There were small huts, a market place and a big fire in the middle with some kind of animal roasting on it. The aliens of what ever race they were, were busy over the other side and didn't notice her….except.

"Zizzy!, Zizzy!" cried a little voice from behind her. She felt someone tugging on her leg and she turned around in alarm.

"Frell me dead!" she cursed, looking over at a small form of a child. The boy looked about three cycles old and had dark brown hair and sphere blue eyes. His arms were plastered with some kind of tattoos, maybe some kind of racial marking and he had flashing disk at one side of his head. Chiana looked around to see where the child's parents were, she saw none.

"Hey, where are your parents?" she asked. The little boy ran in and out of her legs.

"Zizzy!, Zizzy!" he cried in excitement, suddenly handing Chiana a fruit and running away. He stopped as he came face to face with his parents. His giggles faded away as he was told off. His parents came over.

"Greeting, young one" the female said, before shaking Chiana hand. The male followed with the same action afterwards.

"Hi" replied Chiana.

"I see you have met 'Goss' my three cycle old son. He's gets very exited with new people."

Chiana let out a small giggle "What the frell is Zizzy?" she questioned, puzzled.

"Oh, that. In our language 'Zizzy' means young lady. My son got that right."

The man looked at Chiana.

"Are you here alone. The last civilians who came to this place, started war. It has taken us nearly two cycles to repair the damage."

"Well. I am not really alone. Just a microt." Chiana ran back to where the other two were and took them over.

"This is D'Argo and this… this is Critchon" she announced, pointing to them in turn.

The man looked Crichton over "Peacekeeper, I presume. They've been to our planet before."

"Err…actually no. I'm from a place called Earth. I'm a human."

The man frowned and decided to introduce himself.

"I am Amaz and this is my wife Kendala and our son Goss. We are of the race 'Trillx'. An artificial race, A.I"

"So you're the robot kind then?" Asked John.

"We are" replied Kendala 

"You must be hungry and thirsty," Amaz said. "Follow me and maybe you can explain to us why you are here. Our hut is this way." 

The gang followed the couple to their hut with Chiana holding the boy's hand while he skipped alongside her, laughing.

**__**

AN:/ firstly Thank you to Catluckeywho helped me with this chapter. The tips and ideas were really helpful. Thanks.

I hope the wait for this chapter was well worth it. I am sorry I couldn't post it sooner but I have coursework and exam revision to do. Thanks to all the Scapers who have already reviewed. I am glad you like the fanfic. I'll update as soon as I can. More troubles for Moya and crew in the upcoming chapters! Watch this space.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

"John!" Aeryn cried out from her bed "John!"

Zhaan who was in the room rushed to Aeryn side just as she shot up in bed.

"Calm yourself, Aeryn Sun. John is safe with D'Argo and Chiana. They're finding you a cure."

She felt Aeryn's forehead and cheeks.

"You feel hot"

She felt dizzy and disoriented, colours of the room merging together in her line of vision.

"I feel as if my whole body is burning up. Am I going to die?"

"I will not lie to you Aeryn. You only have a few more days to live and I can see how each day seems to sap more life out of you like a plant. I fear that if John, D'Argo and Chiana do not find a cure, you could die. My job until they come back, is to make you as comfortable as possible. In the mean time may the goddess be with you."

Aeryn offered a small smile of gratitude to thank Zhaan for caring for her needs.

"I'm going to remove your blanket and soak it in cold water. I am hoping this will decrease your temperature. I am extremely concerned that your fever may lead you towards experiencing the living death."

Zhaan smiled as she removed Aeryn's blanket and left the room.

Aeryn stared up at the ceiling of Moya. She had been lying there on her back since she had arrived. It seemed the only comfortable position to lie in since her arm was still quite sore. She thought back to when she was a Peacekeeper, when she killed the first Pilot on Moya. Was she afraid?: No! Did she care the pilot died?: No! At that time she was almost fearless. Serving Captain Bilar Crais was her duty. Now she was lying on a hard bed in a medical bay and she was scared, alone and worried she would die. 

+++++++++

A multitude of orange, yellow and red jumped vigorously in the heat of the flames. A steaming pot of some 'Trillx' delicacy stewed near the fire ready to be eaten. Outside the hut was a long bench and the crew were sitting on it, Goss curled up asleep on Chiana's lap like one of those Earth creatures; a cat. All the days excitement had gotten to him. After a short while Kendala returned from the hut, producing mugs with a hot liquid in them. She handed them each to the crew before going back to get herself and Amaz one. Chiana peered down into the mug and wrinkled her nose.

"This smells like Trat!" she whispered to Crichton who sat beside her.

"Come On Chi" he whispered back "Let's not piss off the locals."

Chiana shared a sickening look at her friend and she and John gulped down the mugs' contents.

The two aliens who sat across from them, smiled greatly at them to see them drinking the liquid.

"How is the 'Frozz'. It is a tradition to drink this before any meal. We use the finest of the ingredients at this planet: 2 parts urine, 1 part leaves from the 'Yem' tree."

Chiana thought she was imagining it. 1 part leaves 2 parts urine. Frell! She nearly lost the contents of her stomach. John began to explain why they were here.

"You say she has been bitten by a 'Jarred Scappernite'?" asked Amaz.

"Yes, she is seriously ill" replied D'Argo, worried.

"I see. What symptoms does she have?"

John answered "Fever, dizziness, Vomiting. You know all the stuff that makes you feel ill just by looking at it."

"Yes. I have heard of this creature and from what you say she is clearly showing some of the signs of this fatal illness. You have come to the right planet. We have many holes here and inside we mine for certain crystals to make medications. Unfortunately no-one in the last three cycles have been bitten by a 'Jarred Scappernite' so we have no medication on hand to give you. You may however mine the holes and see if the crystals are there. You will need the purple coloured crystal for this illness. It is getting dark so I suggest we eat, sleep and I shall show you in the morning."

"Thank you, Amaz" said John.

+++++++++

It was quite a cold night and the three crew members lay side by side inside the left side of the hut. The right side, Amaz, Kandala and Goss slept. John was restless in his slumber and tossed and turned from side to side. The nightmare began

__

"Aeryn where are you?" John frantically ran through Moya calling out her name.

"Aeryn!, Aeryn!" 

He rounded the corner and his heart leapt into his throat. He felt like his was being strangled. He couldn't breathe as tears started to well up in his blue eyes.

"Aeryn" he cried "How did you get down here to the floor?" He bent down, picking up her limp form but let out a shriek of horror. Blood began to pour out of her mouth, running down her chin and dripping onto the floor. John held her close to him, rocking her back and forth.

"Please don't die" he sobbed. "I love you"

He felt Aeryn's body go dead cold in his arms, signalising the end.

John shot up from his bed. Sweat had drenched his body and with his bed sheet he dabbed himself dry. His hands were shaking so he clasped them together to try and stop them. John was glad he hadn't woken the others. He didn't want them to see him like this. He had to be strong for Aeryn because she was sick, very sick. He tried to get back to sleep but the nightmare kept playing over and over again in his mind. 

+++++++++

"Wakey, wakey old man." Critchon heard a voice say. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Chiana, a grin plastered on her face.

"Come on Critchon. Time to get up. We've gotta go get the cure, remember?"

John rubbed his eyes of sleep "Yeah Chi, I remember. Just give me a microt okay?"

John arrived outside, feeling like crap and met with Chiana, D'Argo and Amaz who would show them to the hole where the cure was kept.

"John, I heard you cry out last night. Are you alright?" D'Argo said

"yeah, fine D. Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed that's all."

"Shall we head to the hole?" Questioned Amaz, interrupting their conversation.

"Sure thing" Chiana replied, excitedly

John, Chiana and D'Argo followed Amaz to the hole.

"Are you sue you are alright John?" D'Argo inquired on the way, noticing his friend's quiet form.

"It's Aeryn. She died in my dream last night. I thought she was lost forever, that the dream was so real."

"We're going to cure Aeryn. Don't fret John. I had many nightmares when Lo'lan died. I couldn't face the fact that she was indeed not coming back. I faced up the nightmares and just got on with life. John, you have to be strong for Aeryn. You may feel sad but think how she is feeling. She must be enduring a lot of pain up there on Moya. The stronger you are, the more easily it will be for us to get the cure and go and save her."

"Thanks Heavy D. You talking to me really means a lot. Thanks for the advice." John wiped a small tear from his eye, hoping no-one would notice.

They had arrived at the hole and Chiana's eyes were wide.

"Frell me dead!" she cursed "That's one big hole!"

"Sure is" added John.

They followed Amaz down the ladder to the bottom. It was quite dark down inside but a row of lights shone down the opening to the mining tunnel. John noticed Chiana stay close to D'Argo, spooked by the shadows. They reached the end of the tunnel and Amaz stopped, picking up some shovels from the ground.

"Chiana, D'Argo and John. He are some shovels for you to mine for the cure. Remember it is the purple crystal. I will need to go back to my hut to tutor Goss with some new skills he needs to learn. I will check on you later."

"What is the hole caves in?" Asked D'Argo.

"It shouldn't as long as you don't mine away at it too much. Just be careful. Alright?"

"Oh great, how encouraging" John mused, sarcastically "Why do I always get in danger saving Aeryn's ass!?"

D'Argo nodded and as Amaz left the three of them began to mine.

"Hey Chi, you found anything yet?" John asked.

"Nope."

"D'Argo what about you?" He then asked.

"Nothing."

About half an arn later Chiana stopped "Hey, Guys, Guys I think I found something." She carried on chipping away to reveal a purple looking crystal. 

Suddenly the hole began to give way and the top came crumbling down on top of them like breadcrumbs. All that was to be heard was Chiana's cry and then silence. Would they be able to save Aeryn in time?  
To be continued……

**__**

AN:/ Hiya Scapers! I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 6. Sorry I haven't updated for ages but coursework has gotten in the way. I have a new beta reader so I'm going to be amending chapters 1-4 but not drastically. Anyway I hope you will stick with this fanfic and read the rest. 

Coming up: Areyn sees a Scarren and will Chiana, D'Argo and Crichton escape the mine? 


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

Aeryn woke up feverish, her whole body covered in sweat. She sat up in bed, disoriented for a moment before the nauseating feeling set in. She grabbed the nearby pot and began to heave violently into it, her whole body shaking. As she looked up she nearly jumped out of her skin. Her clouded vision started to merge into one and she started to shake. Was it a fragment of her imagination or was there really a Scarren standing before her? She tried to stay calm and took her pulse pistol off the bedside table. With shaking hands she held it before her, trying to ward off the angry looking Scarren. Suddenly it moved across the room and Aeryn set pulse blasts after it, sending nearby equipment to the ground.

"Pulse blasts in the medical bay!," Pilot announced. Moya had detected the commotion Aeryn was in. Rygel intercepted the message and flew his throne sledge towards the medical bay. The Scarren moved again and Aeryn began to shoot, nearly hitting Rygel who had flown into the entrance. 

"Yotz Aeryn!" Rygel flew into the room, dogging the pulse blasts Can't you point that frelling gun somewhere else?"

"S-s-c-arren, Scarren" Aeryn choked out "There's a Scarren"

She shot again. Rygel looked around the room puzzled.

"Aeryn I don't see any Scarren in here." Rygel thought for a moment "Frell!" he cursed, "She must be hallucinating."

He tried to get Aeryn to calm down "Aeryn calm down and put the gun away. The Scarren is a figure of your imagination. Its not real."

Aeryn cried "Nooooooo! There's a Scarren. I must kill it."

Aeryn shot her gun again and Rygel dodged out the way. 

"Zhaan get down here now! This frelling bitch is hallucinating and firing a gun at me. She thinks a Scarren is in here."

"On my way Rygel" Zhaan replied.

When Zhaan had arrived Aeryn was sitting weakly on her bed, her face deathly pale and one wounded arm hung limply at her side. She had removed it from the sling so she could fire at the Scarren. Zhaan walked over and put her arm on Aeryn shoulder for comfort but Aeryn jerked away.

"Frell you Zhaan! Get rid of this Scarren or get out of my way! Now!" 

Zhaan remained calm "Child, I can't make the Scarren leave unless you help me. I want you to try and relax and I'm going to inject you with something that will make you stop hallucinating."

Aeryn spat back "Don't you dare inject me with anything! I'm not hallucinating you frellnick!"

"Rygel" Zhaan asked "Pass me that blue syringe on the table"

Rygel did as he was asked.

"Help me hold her down" Zhaan said.

Rygel took hold of Aeryn as she tried to push him away. She was starting to get dizzy again and her vision was getting hazy. Aeryn swayed on the bed and Zhaan was quickly able to inject her with a chemical to stop her hallucination. Zhaan guided Aeryn back to lying position. As Rygel looked on worried Zhaan began to pray.

+++++++++

John was the first to move. He tested out his limbs for breakages before standing to his feet. His face had a small cut to it but nothing he couldn't live with. He searched through the rubble until he saw a tentacle peeking out from under a rock. He began to dig away to reveal D'Argo lying underneath. He shook his friend, trying to awake him.

"Hey Heavy D, rise and shine man!" he called.

D'Argo spluttered and started to open his eyes.

"Hey D'Argo, you alright?" D'Argo nodded.

"Just a few bruises"

"Where's Chiana?" D'Argo questioned "Frell! She got to be around her somewhere."

John helped D'Argo to his feet and they began to search for Chiana. Finally they found her lying in the corner, the crystal to one side. There was a large piece of debris covering one of her legs and her face was covered in tiny scratches. John watched as D'Argo bent down and shook Chiana to try and wake her up. Her eyes began to open but he could see she was in pain.

"It's going to be okay Chiana. We'll get some help." D'Argo said

"I'll go," John ran out of the mine.

A little while later John returned with Kendala to help Chiana. Kendala made her way over to where Chiana lay. She bent down and spoke softly to her.

"Chiana I need to know where you are hurt"

Chiana moved slightly.

"Frell me! My…my leg. The left one" 

Kendala inspected Chiana's leg.

"It's broken" She observed, "I will mend it"

"How are you going to do that?" D'Argo questioned, puzzled.

"Our race" Kendala started "We can heal ourselves. We never die because we are robots. We are also able to heal people who may have hurt themselves. However if the injury is too severe we cannot help. I can help Chiana."

Kendala placed her hands over Chiana's leg. Chiana closed her eyes as a sort of radiation passed through Kendala's hand into Chiana's leg. To Chiana's amazement she felt nothing and after it had happened she stood up, overjoyed that she could walk again.

"Frell me dead!" She cursed, "My leg it's no longer broken. Thanks"

Kendala smiled "You are welcome Zizzy"

John looked towards D'Argo and Chiana "I think we better take this crystal back to the ship before Aeryn heads to her coffin."

D'Argo nodded "I agree. Aeryn needs us right now."

The three of them thanked Kendala and made their way back towards the ship.

+++++++++

Aeryn had woken up and was being violently sick into the pot again. She couldn't stop being sick this time and every heave made her body weaker and weaker. Her whole body was drenched in sweat and she was extremely hot, just on the outskirts of the living death. John flew the transport pod as fast as he could back to Moya, with Chiana carrying the cure.

John was first out the hanger doors and ran as quickly as he could to the medical bay, Chiana and D'Argo in tow. The sight that greeted him was to be expected. Aeryn was throwing up into the pot and Zhaan was trying to keep her cool with a wet cloth.

Critchon rushed to Aeryn's side "Aeryn, Honey it's me John. I…. We did it. We got the cure."

Aeryn nodded, weakly "Thank…thank you" she managed to choke out. Suddenly without warning her body went limp and she passed out on the bed.

"Oh Crap!" cursed John.

Zhaan worked quickly and took the crystal off Chiana crushing it into tiny pieces.

"She needs to drink this" she said "Crichton hold her up whilst I give it to her."

John moved to hold Aeryn up and Zhaan poured the substance into Aeryn mouth. Aeryn's eyes opened slightly, clearly disoriented.

"Come on honey you need to shallow" John coaxed, rubbing her back.

Aeryn began to swallow the crystal pieces, fighting the urge to be sick again.

"Good girl" John said and her a pat on the shoulder.

"Aeryn, I hope you feel better soon." Chiana said and left, feeling she needed to leave John and Aeryn alone.

"You must remain strong Aeryn" D'Argo added and then followed after Chiana.

Rygel flew into the room "How is she?" he asked, his eyes full of worry and his eyebrows drooping.

"It's up to Aeryn now" Zhaan said "Only she can fight the poison. The crystal will help but we may be too late."

Zhaan and Rygel left to leave Critchon alone, looking over the pale form of Aeryn, a shipmate and a friend.

"Be strong for me Aeryn. Don't you ever make me have to save you again!"

**__**

AN:/ Thanks for all the reviews I have been getting. I will plan chapter 8 soon.


End file.
